Royals
by auroraelise
Summary: Adrian is ordered to go back to the court and Jill is still forced into hiding. Sydney is tasked to protect Jill so she can't come with Adrian, not like she and Adrian could be so public at the court, or even in any Moroi community. Both she and Adrian can feel something is off, Lissa would never separate Jill from Adrian without good reason. What could that reason be?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to my best friend, who - while currently reading Spirit Bound, and ranting to me - unexpectedly gave me a prompt about Adrian being king in the next book and if they ever got together, they'd have _Royals_ by Lorde as their theme song._

_Setting is right after Indigo Spell._

_My first fic to publish. I hope you'll bear with me. Comments and critiques are welcome. Enjoy reading!_

**ROYALS: CHAPTER ONE**

Adrian reached out across his bed and picked up his phone from the end table. It has been vibrating for an hour now, and he hasn't been picking it up. He thought maybe if he ignored it the caller would get the idea. Apparently this one isn't so bright, or maybe just really persistent.

The bedside clock shows 3am. Who even calls at this ungodly hour?

Well he's going to find out. He pressed, rather forcefully, the answer button. "Stop calling me."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," He'd know her voice anytime, anywhere.

"Hi Rose, sorry. I'm busy sleeping. We actually have opposite schedules now. Let's catch up later, sometime in the afternoon, when I get off school. Bye."

"Lissa wants you back at court."

Adrian took the phone away from his ear and stared at it blankly for a moment. What is Rose talking about? Lissa would never separate him from Jill. She and Rose of all people should know how it feels like to be bonded. Gathering his thoughts, he finally said, "Why?"

"She wants you to be her adviser,"

"That's stupid. So is her current adviser. Nevertheless, send her my best regards,"

"She doesn't have one anymore, that's why you're needed," said Rose, sounding exasperated. He can almost feel her eyes rolling at him.

"I'll think about it,"

"You won't, and that's why I'm going to kick down your front door."


	2. Chapter 2

**ROYALS: CHAPTER TWO**

"You guys are going to get me a new front door," Adrian said as he rubbed sleep off his eyes.

He immediately went downstairs as soon as he heard the front door break down. He was downstairs just in time to see Rose striding into his living room followed by a group of dhampirs. He didn't even disconnect from Rose's phone call. Rose ended it for him.

"Maybe," said Rose as she settled into a single chair across the room. She looked the same as always but perhaps a little tired, weariness showed on her dark brown eyes.

"Oh it wasn't a request. You are, or else I won't leave this house," said Adrian defiantly while stretching lazily on his couch.

"You have a team of dhampirs inside your house and outside surveying it," said Rose, raising one of her eyebrows. "What could you do to resist us?"

He glanced around the room and took in the dhampirs, most of them he recognized from his time in the Academy. Castile is present, Belikov is surprisingly absent. This apparently isn't much of import, then, if only one of Lissa's guardians is present. Or maybe it is of import if one of them had to stay by Lissa's side.

"Spirit user, remember?"

"Well, if your spirit magic can take us down, then it can fix your front door," said Rose good-naturedly.

Adrian was surprised at the Rose's easy demeanor. Their conversations were usually awkward and strained. "How I miss your witty remarks. No one can best me here," he sighed dramatically. "Or maybe there is one," Sage. Fierce, Sage.

Just like Rose. No, no, not like her at all. Sage was fierce yes, but she was disguised in a weak camouflage. It was easy to underestimate her, also the most dangerous mistake one could make.

It was Rose's turn to be surprised. She wasn't sure if Adrian was advancing on her or he was just being his good old self. She decided on the latter. She cleared her throat, "Getting back on track, you need to come with us. Lissa wants you as her new adviser."

"What happened to her previous one?" asked Adrian. He has been itching to know what this is all about.

"He's dead."

Now it's Adrian's turn to be confused. "Isn't there anyone else who can take over?"

"She asked for you specifically,"

"What is she thinking?" asked Adrian, now frustrated. "I can't even make good decisions for myself. How can I advise for the good of whole kingdom?"

Rose shrugged, also stunted by Lissa's way of thinking. "I guess we just have to trust our Queen's judgment." Rose smirked, "Don't you trust her?"

"I do of course, but what about Jill?"

"What about her?"

"We're bonded, we can't be separated. I'm guessing this isn't a one-day stay at court."

Rose sighed, "She's staying here. We can't endanger her. We're hoping to resolve this problem as soon as you get to court."

Adrian appeared to mull things over. Rose stood up and crossed to the doorway, seeming impatient to leave. "Adrian, you have no choice. We're just wasting time."

"Don't I need to pack up?" asked Adrian, wanting to buy more time.

Rose glared at him. She was right of course, he practically lived at court his whole life.

"What about my front door?"

"Adrian." Rose rolled her eyes at him, clearly exasperated.

"Fine, let me make a call,"

Rose frowned, "Make it fast." She let the other guardians go past her but made no move to leave.

Adrian dialed Sydney. She answered on the fifth ring.

"What did you do?" she asked, not even sounding sleepy from being waken up in the middle of the night.

"Sorry for waking you up, sweetheart. I'm going to be gone today," he looked at Rose in askance. Rose shrugged. "And probably for the rest of the week. I'm going to be gone indefinitely, to be accurate."

Rose had turned around to survey his driveway where, he now noticed, three black sedans were parked. She began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm ordered to go back to court. I'll explain everything later. Take care, okay? Don't stress too much about homework. I love you."

"Fine," he heard her sigh at the other end. "Call me when you arrive at court. I demand an explanation. You take care, too."

Sydney disconnected.

"Alright, let's go," he said as he walked past Rose.

"I hope you're not dating a high schooler."

Adrian smirked. "Nah, I'm dating a college girl."

* * *

"Thank god, you've arrived," said Lissa, hurriedly crossing the length of the throne room to hug Adrian. She looked regal, a princess grown into a Queen. Her simple dress seeming elegant on her frame, her jade green eyes stood out sharply, exhausted but still beautiful.

Adrian returned her hug fondly, "At your service, my Queen. So what's going on?"

Lissa held Adrian at arms' length, bracing herself as if to deliver bad news. "You are to be the court's Royal Adviser from now on."

"Yes, Rose told me that," Adrian smiled languidly, taking a huge responsibility in a stride. Or perhaps finding it ironic that he is handed responsibility, and a big one at that. "I'm not sure I'll be of much help to you, though."

Lissa looked at him with guilt and somewhat pity. "Oh you're not going to help me. You're going to help Nathan."


End file.
